Meeting Ziva story
by suga123
Summary: this is a fanfic based on if Ziva came to me and my friends school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It started off just a normal day at school, as per usual…it was lunch and me and my best friend Eilidh were walking up to the Art room where we usually go to meet our

other friends, we couldn't go up the Home economics stairs because there had been a small flood that was to be cleaned up, so we had to go up the Social subjects

just talked about the usual stuff as we walked up them, what had been happening in the subjects before lunch, which was nothing so far! And NCIS because we

are obsessed with that show but no one else in our friendship group are as into it as we are so we tend to just talk about it ourselves, when suddenly, I noticed this

woman in front of us, she had brown curly hair, beige coloured baggy trousers and a basic green top on but that wasn't all: she also had on a _star of david necklace! _It

was sliver and looked exactly like the new one, as the old gold one was thrown away when she was kidnapped… I tapped Eilidh on the shoulder, "do you see that

woman? She looks _exactly _like…" "Ziva!" Eilidh answered, fixated on her as well, "but it can't be Ziva! She's not even from this country,"

"true, but _look _closer! Don't you think she even walks like her?" I asked my friend, getting excited but confused at the same time, "and the outline of her pocket looks

like a badge.." "Look I think its just a look alike of Ziva," Eilidh sighed, "her face and her accent might not even be the same! There's no point looking at her anymore

Maddy and getting our hopes up, lets go," she tried to pull me up the stairs, but stopped after we both saw her stop and speak to one of the History teachers, _there _

was the accent! Exactly the same as Zivas! And then we saw the teacher look confused as if she said something that didn't make sense, then she turned around to

look at something on the wall…..

Eilidh was the first one to react, "oh…oh my god, you're right!" she whispered, she started clinging to me as she tried to stop quietly squealing, "oh my god! It really _is_

her! But how?" "no idea," I replied, I started squealing too because the teacher had went away by then, I mean who wouldn't if they just saw one of their idols? We

probably started screaming random rubbish but Ican't really remember because she turned around and _looked _at us right in the eye! It was just too much for us and

we blacked out….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of someone spinning in a chair, strange I know….When my eyes started to adjust again and regain focus, I realised that I was in my RE

classroom and when I looked towards the teachers desk, Ziva was sitting on the chair spinning on it! She seemed to have no plans in stopping until she noticed that

had woken up and looked at me from across the room, she looked puzzled and I don't blame her: we were _all _puzzled!"Do you want a handkerchief?" she asks me,

she is checking the chair as she speaks hoping that she hasn't broken it in any way whatsoever.

"What?" I said, confused, why would I need a hanky? Did I break my nose on the way down to the ground or something? "to wipe the sweat off of your face," she

answered, "and I have some special ones too,"

She smiled as she got one out of her bag and handed me one, it had the Israeli flag on it in the corner and around the sides were little stars (of david) and it also was

both blue and white in the middle of the hanky!

"I like this a lot," I said to her, I wiped my face with it as it turned out that she was right, there was tons of sweat on my face… "Me too, I got it in my home country

which is indeed Israel," she replied, then she sat down in the chair next to me, we were both at the front of the class. "Now when your friend here wakes up,Would

you care to both explain why you both fainted as soon as you both saw me glance at you because I do not understand, do you both not like me or something?"

I tried not to laugh at Zivas face when she said the last bit, it was such comical display of sadness, "no its not that! its the exact op-"

I stopped in mid sentence as we both heard Eilidh wake up, she looked at us confused. "Here, have a hanky," says Ziva and gave her another Israeli one, Eilidh's face

just lit up when she looked at it and it was rather amusing!

"So, what happened back there?" Ziva asked as both as Eilidh was still wiping her face with the hanky, "Well," Eilidh started, she glanced at me quickly because we

were quite clearly gonna embarrass ourselves by telling her why, but if we didn't tell her she'd probably interrogate us or something! "we are really um big fans of you

and we really love you as a person, we have always wanted to meet you so it was quite a shock for us to see you there!"

"I like it when you say things wrong as well because its funny, and also when you do fight scenes you kick butt so….yeah," I added, feeling awkward by the end

because this wasn't just any old person we were talking to here, it was only frieaking _Ziva David! _

She looked a bit confused, probably because she's not very used to Scottish accents yet. "Thank you both for your kind words but do you mean that you know that I

am an agent in NCIS?"

she questioned, she looked worried now by the way she was sitting and the way her eyes were staring at the wall and I wondered what was wrong with her, Eilidh

thought the same as she glanced at me again awkwardly and I just shrugged.

"The thing is…" Ziva spoke again, "If you DO know that I am an agent, that is not good…I am meant to be undercover on a mission here,"

Ah! She was _undercover…_now we get it, "The mission is to try and catch this killer that has been going from country to country, he has ended up here, in Scotland, in

Ayree," "Where's 'Ayree'?'" I asked confused, me and Eilidh shared the same confused look, "Is that not what this place is called?" says Ziva, we try to sustain a laugh!

Heres one of her strange Zivaisms popping up….

"No Ziva, its called Ayr!" says Eilidh matter of factly, "now I'll have you AND Maddy here to deal with who don't get things!" she laughs and I nudge her in annoyance,

"Yes you two will have to help me figure things out," Ziva chuckles, "do you guys want a hot drink or something?" she came up to me and felt my cheeks, "you look a

bit pale still Maddy I think you need to drink something warm,"

"Shes always pale," sighed Eilidh but smiled as Ziva went out the room, she went the wrong way twice and we had to take her to the right stairs.

"She's as hilarious in real life as she is in the show!" Eilidh exclaimed, grinning, "I agree with you there!" I said smiling, "I wonder what the Undercover mission is about

though?" "Me too," wondered Eilidh, and we sat in the RE classroom waiting for Ziva to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva came back with the hot drinks, which turned out to be hot chocolate and sat down next to us again, "Well, you see, we do not actually know the _identity _of the

killer! We know his whereabouts are currently here though and we think that somebody related to him or her is at this school," she continued, sipping her hot

chocolate, "so if we can work out who they are, then we can get the killer," "smart, "me and Eilidh both said at the same time, trying not to be pleased at the fact that

we know Team Gibbs of NCIS's latest mission!

"So I am working undercover pretending to be a new teacher at this school, the RE teacher that used to be here, I am sure that you will both know who she is, has

gone on a break for a bit to another school so they needed a replacement, so I am taking over," she explained, me and Eilidh looked at each other again and

grinned….both of us had the last teacher as their RE teacher so we were going to have Ziva as one for a bit instead! Seriously, you could _not _get any better than this!

"But you both must not tell _anybody _else about what im doing here!" she said, looking stern, "If you do, they could tell someone very important and then the mission

will be over, then I might have to shoot you both….well actually just make you both fail in your work this term," she chuckled at her own joke and then grew serious

again, "do you guys both promise?"Me and Eilidh definitely promised, Ziva actually _trusted _us with very important information and we hadn't even known her for that

long! Of course we wouldn't want to disappoint her because we are loyal fans. "We promise," we both said in unison, and then Ziva smiled in gratitude, perhaps she

really liked us…that thought made me feel quite ecstatic! I'm sure that it made Eilidh feel so too, as she was smiling like an idiot next to me! "They both seem to smile a

lot….Scottish people are very friendly it seems," Ziva muttered to herself and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. There was an awkward slience before Ziva spoke up

again,"By the way, do you guys know where I can buy some mojito?"Me and Eilidh both looked at each other, "um, I seen an advert for it and it said…." I started, Eilidh

nudged me as if to say 'talking about adverts isn't helpful Maddy' (which it wasn't) and said, "Theres a bar down the town I think, it might sell it," Eilidh said, "thank

you," said Ziva, getting out her purse from her bag as if to check if she would have enough, "Do you plan on getting wasted tonight Ziva?" Eilidh said jokingly,

"EILIDH!" I exclaimed at her, "that's not the right thing to say…." Ziva burst out laughing, "I do not mind you asking, you two should have your own comedy show!"

We joined in laughing as well, this whole conversation since we woke up as been so awkward, but we just seem to get along very well with Ziva! "No I do not, just

one or two small glasses tonight because I have work tomorrow," "Ah that's good, we don't want you to do that weird eyeball thing again!" Eilidh said,

"What weird eyeball thing?" Ziva asked, looking confused, "you do this when your drunk," Eilidh continued and did the thing with her own eyeballs, I just looked at her

half giggling and Ziva thought it was hilarious and started laughing all over again, "I really do that?" Ziva exclaimed, laughing, "wow and I thought it was strange when

this guy started moving his eyebrows up and down in a weird sequence once when I was at the bar, I just looked at him and wondered if he had problems…"

Just then, the bell went, I looked at my timetable: _yes! _I had RE next, more time to see Ziva for me…. "I'v got PE next, "Eilidh sighed, she picked up her bags, "Just

great, see you guys later!" "Bye!" I called, "Shalom!" said Ziva, waving.

A few members of my class started pouring in and I tried to stop grinning at Ziva like some Psychopath, I looked at the other side of the classroom to seem normal.

"Where's Mrs-" one of my class mates went to ask, but Ziva interrupted kindly, "She has went away for a bit to another school, I will be taking this class this term,"

"Oh," the person replied, he went to take a seat but Ziva said that there will be a new seating plan (maybe she _has _had some history with teaching before! She seems

to know a bit on what shes doing) and we all had to stand at the wall till the rest of the class came. By the time most people came in, she already had the seating plan

in her hand. She looked prepared but also a bit nervous at the same time, i don't blame her, she is new in yet another country! She caught me staring at her and gave

me a nervous smile, then she stood up and faced the class,

"Hello, my name is Miss David and I will be your RE teacher for this term, your other teacher is away for a bit to another school but I do not know why," Ziva aka Miss

David started, looking around at all of us, " I have arranged a seating plan for you all because I do not you all that well, If you are not getting on well where you sit,

whether it is because of the peers next to you or because you might not be able to see very well, I might consider moving you but only if it is a major concern,"

Ziva glanced at her seating plan again, playing with her hair in one finger while reading out the Names, I wonder who I would end up sitting next to….i hope it wasn't

someone that I didn't get on with because that would maybe anger Ziva if I was arguing with them all the time and I wanted to make Ziva's job as easy as possible for

her. I actually ended up in quite a good seat! In the right corner where the windows are,right next to her desk (hmmm I think it wasn't just a coincidence that she put

me there…) and the person that I was now sitting beside was alright at least. Some of the others groaned because they didn't end up in a very good seat, Ziva just

death glared at them and they were slient! Suddenly, I heard the door knock, "Come in!" called Ziva, and there standing in full PE kit, was Eilidh! She had a grin back

on her face, what could she possibly want for PE in an RE classroom?

"Um Eilidh….what can I help you with?" Ziva asked her, looking confused as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"um…" Eilidh hesitated, but luckily another teacher came to the door too and said that there was a House assembly so we all had to go down to the assembly hall! As I

went by, I mouthed a 'good luck' to Eilidh, put my thumbs up and then I left. When I was trailing along the corridor back to RE, trying to catch up with the rest of my

class, I looked in one of the other social subjects classrooms and I suddenly saw Ziva and Eilidh sitting at the teachers desk engaged in a conversation…."_that's odd_," I

thought to myself, "_shouldn't Ziva be in __the RE classroom? And why was Eilidh here anyway?" _I hid behind the door so I could hear what they were saying because I was

very curious.

"So that is why you came here?" asked Ziva, on the spinney chair but not spinning (probably because it wasn't hers to use) instead she looked questioning, her

eyebrows raised, "because you were kicked out of PE because you were 'crab'?"I had to smile, me and Eilidh were complete and utter fools in PE, we couldn't really do

much of it! "Its crap Ziva, another word for rubbish," Eilidh sighed, she looked at Ziva again, "I suck at PE okay…I told the teacher that and she said 'keep trying Eilidh'

but I couldn't because I'm too crap to do itproperly, so she kept saying 'try' over and over, so I got angry and well….it didn't end well,"

"ah I see," said Ziva, I spotted a glint in her eye, "the same thing would have happened to me when I was at school if I was not very good at PE, I was lucky as you

can see," "So can I stay in your class till the bell goes?" Eilidh pleaded, doing her big sweet eyes that looked so very innocent when she wasn't really! "Okay fine you

can stay," Ziva agreed, "just this once." Eilidh grinned and suddenly the door that I was behind gave way and it pushed open fully….They both saw me and I blushed

because they knew that i was eavesdropping.

"So how was assembly?" Eilidh asked me causally, trying to be helpful, "Um alright," I shrugged, "It was about the Go for it challenge mainly,"

"ah," replied Eilidh and stayed silent again, Ziva made eye contact with me and I quickly looked away, well this was awkward!

"Well I suppose we better be getting back to my classroom," said Ziva breaking the silence, she stood up and walked to the door still keeping a close eye on me, I

stood still, my body tense.

As she past me, she just tapped me on the nose lightly and said to me, "Do not think of doing that again okay? you need to keep your nose out of other peoples

closets!" "Ziva it's _business!" _Eilidh sighed, Ziva sighed because she got a phrase wrong again…. "I promise I wont," I replied and nodded, knowing that I definitely

_would _do just that!

When we all got back to her RE classroom, Ziva put on some YouTube clips for the class about The Jews (one of the topics that she was going to teach for us, I wonder

why!) and I just kept Thinking of how calm Ziva was when she found out that I was snooping on her and Eilidh having a Conversation, I was kind of glad to be honest.

I thought that she might at least look a bit angry, but no….she was too busy smiling at the computer, probably talking to someone (I hoped that it wasn't Ray…) and

then the bell rang and my class poured out of their seats after Ziva gave the word that class was dismissed, I came out last and Eilidh stayed in her seat as she had

RE next and I said bye to her, I noticed that Ziva was cleaning her gun probably because everyone else had left so she had some privacy, Eilidh seemed to be staring

at it creepily…."Bye Ziva!" I called as I was walking out the door, I was about to watch to my next class which was History when she got off her desk and stopped me.

"Oh Maddy! I had forgotten to say to you and Eilidh.." she started to say, glancing at Eilidh who was still sitting down, "I want to see you both after last period,

something important,"

"Okay," we both replied and I walked on to History, '_hmm…'_ I thought as I was walking there, "_I __wonder why Ziva wants to see us after last period? What is the important_

_thing?" _These questions and more were firing through my head all through History and I like History so the teacher found it unusual that I was daydreaming and also

how everything seemed so weird after being with Ziva for over an hour, like it seemed like the world was better! And maybe it was because after all, me and Eilidh had

both met one of our idols….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the last bell of the day finally rung, I walked out of class right to Ziva's classroom… I knocked on the door and she came and let me in, Eilidh was already sitting

there looking as puzzled as I felt so at it seems as if she is going to tell us the important thing together. By the time I walked over and sat in the seat next to Eilidh,

Ziva was already at the front of the classroom ready to explain, as if she was in a hurry! "The rest of Team Gibbs demanded that you come with me to our current

headquarters, we had to make a new one due to us out of country for a bit, and I will introduce you to them just so we all know that we can trust you with this secret

mission," she stopped and looked at us, who obviously both looked excited, meeting the rest of _Team Gibbs? _That would just be amazing!

"If you can both inform your parents that you just have to stay at school for some reason then I can drive you both there," she continued.

My stomach flipped at that, _Ziva driving us? _Oh dear god…. "Are you okay Maddy? You look a bit….worried," Ziva asked me, "Well, you _did _say that you were driving us!"

Eilidh laughed, "I won't mind though, I will probably love it,"

Ziva chuckled, "Well it is quite a wild journey I must admit," I just nodded in agreement, now i was just hoping that I would somehow survive this 'wild journey'….

me and Eilidh both phoned our parents and they bought our story so they said that it was fine that we stay at school for a bit longer, we went with Ziva to the

teachers car park and Eilidh was practically grinning in excitement, I sighed.

I got in the back of her car next to Eilidh and Ziva made sure that we were both strapped in tightly (with her driving, it is probably too dangerous to not do that!) she

took a quick final glance at me who still looked unsure about this and whispered ,"Don't worry, you will get used to it I'm sure," in my ear.

When Ziva started the car, I didn't understand! One minute I was looking in Eilidh in worry and the next I was halfway down the road out of Prestwick with the

speakers blaring and Ziva tapping the wheel in rhythm to the music which was some Israeli track that obviously I had never heard of before.

"Ziva? How much speed are we going at?" I shouted over the noise, "oh I do not know, 100 maybe," she shrugs, I have _got _to admit: even though it felt like you were

going to throw up, I did enjoy the feeling which was like you were in a race and you were 1st place and you were so far ahead that nothing could stop you from

winning! Eilidh opened her car window and started waving and screaming random stuff at folk, I laughed starting to enjoy the exhilarating sensation…maybe Ziva was

right. It seemed like no time had passed at all when we pulled up at some strange abandoned looking building just out of Prestwick, Ziva told us that this was the

current hidden away headquarters, well it didn't look like anyone could guess that people were using this old dusty place!

Me and Eilidh both exchanged excited smiles and got out the car, Ziva was already out and waiting for us.

We all walked up to the big steps in front of the building and we seemed sort of important because we were going to meet the rest of Team Gibbs! There was a square

looking hole in the door which Ziva put her agent badge in and it lit up orange and the door automatically opened, "that is so awesome!" me and Eilidh breathed, Ziva

just smiled and lead us in to the building, and oh my god: it was_ awesome! _It was in some ways different to the one they always use, like the chandler on the celling,

but it some ways the same, like the desks all in a little compartment with a tv in the middle…..

We must've been standing gaping open mouthed at its beauty for too long as Ziva sighed and told us to 'hurry up slowpokes' and so she lead us to the compartment

where Tony, Mcgee and Gibbs were standing peering at the tv screen in confusion but when they saw us, they stopped looking and stared at us instead, me and Eilidh

started grinning all over again with amazement, Ziva introduced us "Guys, this is the two at the school who know about the mission, they are called Maddy and Eilidh,"

I felt faint again….i had to get used to this…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ziva gave us a grand tour of the place for a bit and then we got to meet the rest of the team who Turned out to be as awesome as they were in the TV show! We

went to Abby's current lab and we Helped her with the current task she had to do which was trying to find the identity of fingerprints (we also got to try some of her

Caf-pow, it was nice stuff) We also went to the current autopsy and looked at dead bodies (which I didn't like at first, Eilidh loved it!) Ducky really felt quite at home

inthe hideout unlike the others who just complained because he used to live here. Also, we got to watch Tony and Gibbs interrogate someone (who turned out to have

nothing to do with the case…awkward) and help Mcgee with his current computer problem (which was hacking into the council's computer program).

We eventually had to go home because obviously our parents would be getting worried about us not being home from school yet so we hugged and waved goodbye

to the team and then Ziva had to take us home, "I think that they all trust you both," Ziva says smiling, "That's good," me and Eilidh both said, happy that they all liked

us. No time at all had went past it seemed when we turned up at my street and Ziva dropped me off at my house but just as I was getting out of the car, someone

came out of nowhere and approached us!

"Hello Ziva, I was _just_ looking for you," said the man, who turned out to be Eli, "Father, what the hell are you doing here? In the United kingdom? In _Scotland?" _asked

Ziva, confused as me and Eilidh were now both out of the car and standing next to Ziva staring at the two as this clearly was an awkward reunion!

"I have some important news," he shrugged, as if it was no big deal that he had to get a plane here and then probably a train…

"Is that it?" Ziva replied, looking straight at him, "you could have just phoned me," "no, that is _not _all Zeezee," he says in a little kids voice and me and Eilidh tried not

to laugh, "do not call me that," Ziva muttered, "so what other reasons are there then?" "I am somehow involved in this mission now so I had to come to the United

kingdom," Eli continued, he then looked at us, "now who are these people that seem to be looking at us?""These people are called Maddy and Eilidh, they are helping

us at NCIS with the mission," Ziva explained now looking at us too, "So I finally get to meet the hard mon," Eilidh said in a Jamaican accent and I burst out laughing,

obviously she was going to say this…. "What? Who is he?" Ziva and her father both asked ,puzzled, "The hard mon is Eli because he likes to wear shades all the time,"

Eilidh said, "I do not!" Eli exclaimed, "Yes you do father, you wear them every single time I see you!" Ziva said chuckling, getting the joke now,

"I still do not! Anyway, how does that make me a hard man?" Eli asked, confused, "Well you see, when you wear shades, that makes you look like a big hard guy,"

Eilidh explained while me and Ziva were in fits of laughter at his face, "so that's why you are the hard mon!" "Yes I see," Eli replied, still not getting it...he turned away

and muttered, "people from the United Kingdom are very strange,"

"Yes they are father but in a good way," replied Ziva, still laughing at me and Eilidh's joke. Suddenly, a little boy came along in a scooter so fast that none of us even

realised what was happening until Eli fell and faceplanted on the pavement…. "Father, are you alright?" asked Ziva who came over to him to help him up but was trying

to keep in the new giggles that were now forming in her throat, it _was _quite funny the way he fell down, I thought to myself but I was like Ziva and kept a straight face

partly because I didn't want to upset him! But Eilidh had no intension of keeping _anything _in it seems and was laughing her head off in the background, Eli gave her the

most deadly death glare that I'v ever seen (and that's saying something!) but Eilidh still didn't stop laughing, she was even holding her sides because she was

laughing that hard…. "So," he finally said as he had recovered and got back up, "you think that this is funny do you?"

"yeah it is, the way you just fell and…." Eilidh said, and then continued laughing, me and Ziva looked at each other a bit worried by Eli's face which seemed to get _very _

red as time passed. "This is not going to end well," Ziva whispered to me, "my father _really_ does not like anyone laughing at him," I nodded, feeling the tension build up

as each passing second went by, Eilidh whispered something to him and he nodded firmly, _something _was going to happen…_something…. _And then it all happened at

once! Eli's fist collided with Eilidh's shoulder but she dodged it and hit him in the privates, he groaned but then retaliated and hit Eilidh in the stomach before this fight

could go on though, Ziva stepped in front of both of them sighing.

"Guys come on and break it down!" Ziva shouted, they both stopped and looked at her confused, "it's break it _up _Ziva," I muttered to her and she just shrugged, they

listened to her anyway! "You _do _know that I could have beaten you up there," Eli said smugly to Eilidh as they both got back in Ziva's car and I could make out Eilidh

saying 'oh please!' while rolling her eyes through the window, I smiled. "So I guess that I will see you tomorrow then Maddy," said Ziva, looking at the car and then

back at me, "yeah…." I said but sort of trailed off awkwardly, I wanted to say something else to her but I didn't really know what to say to be honest! For the first time

since I finally met her, I was going to have to go back to my normal awkward life till tomorrow which didn't really seem right now…

"Do you people do it too?" she asked me, "what?" I asked her, confused as to what she meant, "hug each other, what they do in America, _especially _someone called

Abby…" Ziva explained, ah she was asking me if I wanted a hug! Or course I did ;) although we both just looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds as Ziva still

probably isn't used to them and I was being too shy, we hugged each other for what seemed like eternity…. "Do I let go now?" Ziva asked me, her mouth was right

next to my ear so it make me jump, "I think I should let go…." I replied, i was taking her arms out of my grasp when she seemed to still hold on to them, "What are you

doing?" Ziva demanded, "im letting go, "I replied, she still held on to me, "are you sure that is a wise idea?" she questioned, "GUYS, HURRY UP AND STOP HUGGING!"

Eilidh shouted from the car, "SOME PEOPLE WANT TO GET HOME YOU KNOW!"

We _both _let go of each other then and then Eilidh said, "FINALLY!" I laughed, "Ziva, you are going to have to give her one as well…" "I know, I know!" she chuckled, "I

am sorry, I still do not get hugs, they just…." "its fine honestly," I replied and I went back into my house, waving at the car as it sped off down my street and down to

the traffic lights, wondering how long Eilidh will end up trapped in a hug with Ziva….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next time I saw Ziva again the next day was actually in PE because our teacher was off sick so she was filling in for her, I thought she would make us do boxing or

something but she just stuck to what we have been doing for the past 3 weeks: Volleyball. Ziva got out all the volleyballs from the cupboard and told us to get a ball

and a partner and to practice passing the ball to each other over the net so we did! My partner had to go away to a music lesson halfway through so I was practicing

on my own, just bouncing the ball off the wall and catching it again when I glanced over my shoulder and Ziva was behind me, "your aim is alright, but just remember

to keep your hands up high and in the triangle shape when you are throwing the ball," she told me, she got the ball which was currently on the ground and

demonstrated, "see, like this!" I nodded, taking this in just because its her that is telling me this… Ziva went over to the other side of the net, her hair nearly getting

caught in it but she got to the other side just In time,

"I will pass the ball to you and then you will pass back okay?" she told me, I said yeah in agreement and sighed under my breath, I only wish that I had her

enthusiasm in sports. It went pretty well though, with us throwing the ball to one another, she gave me little tips every now and then and I tried to use them…it went

pretty well until I threw the ball too high and it went too fast and it smacked into Ziva and hit her right in the face!

I stood still for a moment in shock, unable to breathe: _Did I just hurt one of my idols? Even if it was __by accident, it still happened! Is she badly hurt? What just happened?_

I knew that I had to go over and see her before the others got there and were in the way so I ran probably full speed over the net and sat down next to her,

"Ziva! Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her in panic, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" "I am fine Maddy," she replied, sitting up slowly, "and I know that it was not

your fault," It was all I could do to not to start crying in the middle of the gym hall at the sight of her face, which was all swollen and I didn't want to say what it

reminded me of…. "Your face is all-" I started to say, but she interrupted me, "yes I know, " she said, touching her eye which was all black, "this kind of thing has

happened to me hundreds of times, do not look so worried."

By this time, everyone else in the class were looking at us so I swallowed and said, "I'll take you to the medical room," and then we went out the gym hall (Ziva could

still walk thankfully) to the medical room. We walked in silence until we came to just outside of the medical room and Eilidh happened to be there (she was on a errand

I think) when she saw Ziva and me, she immediately ran up to us! "ZIVA! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" she cried looking in concern at Ziva,"it

reminds me of…" "we do not talk about last time," we all said then, sighing.

"Well, I was teaching Maddy's PE class and I was showing her some tips on playing Volleyball, She then whacked me in the face with the ball…" she explained, Eilidh

death glared at me when she Stopped there for breath, but then continued quickly when she noticed Eilidh, "accidently," "At least it was an accident," replied Eilidh,

"I'd hate to think that Maddy here was turning all evil," we all laughed for a bit and then Ziva winced because she touched her face and had forgotten that it was all

swollen….

"You should really get an ice pack on that," I said to her and she nodded, me and Eilidh took an arm of Zivas each and lead her into the medical room.

They did in fact give her an ice pack for her face and also some cream for her bruises, "You take care now Ziva," said Eilidh when we were outside the class that she

was meant to be in right now, which was Tech, "What about Maddy? Are you not going to tell her to take care too?" asked Ziva, "Nah, I would rather not!" said Eilidh

jokingly and I smiled, "she's joking, she loves me really," I whispered to Ziva who then nodded understanding.

Then we said goodbye (or shalom in Zivas case) to Eilidh and then we headed back up to PE, "I don't really want to do Volleyball now after I just hurt you," I shrugged,

"You will be fine," smiled Ziva, "you just need to have a little faith in it," "Well that's a bit useless seeing as I can't do sports really," I sighed, I looked at the ground,

there was some slience and then Ziva spoke again, "there is _no _such thing as the word 'can not do' I learned that in Mossad training,"

"What were you doing? Something extreme I bet," I laughed, "Well it sort of was…I was meant to shoot this dummy and I got the aim of my gun all wrong, I got

frustrated and started getting angry and saying that I could not do it, then my instructor said 'there is no such thing as can not do, get back out there girl and show us

what you are made of!'"I laughed at the way she did an impression of her instructor, he sounded too enthusiastic and annoying.

"So I went back out there and I poised my gun _right _at the centre of the dummys heart, shot it and it actually blew up right in front my eyes….So _never_ say those three

words, I forbid it!" Ziva had a evil grin plastered on her face then and I burst out laughing, she continued speaking still with that signature smile on, "If you _do _say

those three words, well…I might have to kill you, with a paperclip," she whispered right in my ear and it actually sounded menacing and I promised my self that I would

never say those words in front of her _again!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My Modern studies teacher sent me on an errand later in the day to Ziva's RE classroom to get some Modern studies textbooks that had been left in there the other

day by accident, I couldn't help getting a little excited when she got me to do it because I would see Ziva again (silly I know…) I also remembered that Eilidh has RE

this period and I was going to visit her class like she awkwardly visited mine, this would be interesting. It_ definitely _was because as soon as I went to the door and

knocked, I heard shouting but I was not sure who the voices belonged to yet…. "Who is it?" called Ziva sounding a bit out of breath and inpatient, I opened the door to

reveal myself and then saw immediately what was going on: Eilidh and this other girl in her class who she really hates called Jenna looked like they had been having

some sort of bitch fight, both of them looked messed up and hair all over the place, the rest of the class looked like they had been watching them as they were still

staring at them now."Um could I have the Modern studies textbooks that were left in here from the other day please?" I asked her as politely and unfazed as I could,

she smiled and said that I could but when she brought them over, her face changed into a fed up look…. "It has took about half the lesson to break those two up," she

whispered to me sighing, "Your friend Eilidh is too much like me," "you just noticed?" I whispered back, grinning because I couldn't help it, "But I do not know what to

do, the normal me would just say to her 'well done, you kicked that Girls butt' or something, but I need to be like a normal teacher for the sake of my cover so would

that mean giving her detention?" she asked me, clearly in a situation here."Do what you think is right," I shrugged, i stood there as Ziva walked up to them angrily, I

didn't want to give my best friend detention but what else could I say? I felt guilty still and I felt sick the nearer Ziva got to Eilidh and Jenna and I felt like I was gonna

throw up: _did I tell her to do the right __thing? _Ziva cleared her throat and shouted at them, "EILIDH, JENNA: DETENTION! AFTER SCHOOL!" They both sighed and Eilidh

gave Ziva a look that said 'please don't.' "I had no choice," Ziva whispered to Eilidh looking fed up, "It was Jenna's fault, she started taunting me," Eilidh whispered

back, pleading "well, you could have sorted it out in a sensible manner, like ignoring her and then telling me after class," Ziva whispered again, trying to be the voice of

reason. "Yeah, that's not what _you _would have done though…"Eilidh whispered, Ziva sighed, "I know that is not what I would have done, but I will give you this: you

_totally _won that fight," She winked and Eilidh laughed, not angry with her anymore. "I am only saying that because I want to keep my cover as a teacher, if this was

the real me I would have probably just sat in a corner clapping or something," Ziva whispered grinning, "I am only giving you detention to seem normal, see?"

Eilidh nodded, understanding now, I was glad that she got it now! I had to sadly go back to my class as my teacher would be wondering where the hell I was, so I said

bye and walked back to Modern studies. When the last bell rung and I was just coming out of Science, I remembered that Eilidh had detention with Ziva and grinned, I

wonder how long Eilidh would last even though it was sort of pretend… i couldn't resist any longer and I found myself walking to the RE classroom instead of going to

the after school club like I usually do on this day and I knocked on the classroom door, strangely there was no answer! I knocked again, _still _no answer. They must be

in another classroom, I thought, so I was about to walk away when Eilidh turned up at the door, "Hey, what are you doing here? Coming to watch the detention?"

Eilidh asked, grinning, she probably didn't mind that I wanted to come and watch it, her being her! "Well yes I was, but I don't think Ziva is having detention in her

classroom," I replied, "Oh," Eilidh shrugged, "it must be in another one, the teachers do that sometimes," So we looked (and asked around) in the other social subjects

classrooms but we could not find her _anywhere_…. "maybe she was substituting another PE class or something downstairs," I suggested, so we went down to PE and

asked the first teacher we saw if they knew where Ziva was, but they shrugged and said that they hadn't seen her since this morning when my PE class was.

Now we were getting worried, "you don't think….that something has happened?" I asked Eilidh, "hmmm I'm not sure," answered Eilidh, pausing to think, "is there

anywhere that we haven't been where she might be?" "no, I don't think so," I said, we went to our very last source: the reception desk, where the people there

usually know who has left the building…. "Miss David? Oh yeah, she left 5th period just before lunch, rather bizarrely actually! I think she looked like she was in a

hurry," me and Eilidh both looked at each other, this didn't sound good! "and do you have any idea where she is now?" Eilidh asked the woman, who merely shrugged

in response. Uh oh, a Ziva David disappearance never ends well…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I think that we should go and check at where she's staying," I said immediately, but then realised that none of us _knew _where she was staying exactly and sighed,

"or not…." "well I sort of do," replied Eilidh, "she told us all briefly during the recent RE lesson before the fight, it is apparently one of the hotels beside the big

roundabout near your house, " she raised her eyebrows at me, "but you really _don't _want to do what Tony did in Season 6!" _oh yeah…._i definitely remembered that

incident, but we couldn't take any risks and know where she is when its too late! "I still think that we should go though, just in case she might be there and well…you

know," I tried to explain but she got it anyway and nodded. We went out of the school (it was after school anyway so I didn't think that it would cause any bother) and

went to the bus stop to wait for the bus that would take us near there, we sat waiting for the next bus, which would be coming in 5 minutes, in silence….we sat in

silence because we were both feeling worried and anxious in the hope that she would be okay! We were still like that in the bus there until Eilidh tapped me on the

shoulder and said, "it's our stop now," and we both got off the bus together.

We got to the first hotel place first, a Premier inn and went to the reception desk, "I don't think we have anybody staying here under the name 'Ziva David'," the

woman said, looking through the list of guests on her desk, "sorry," "It's fine," me and Eilidh said together and left, that just leaves two.

We went to the Travel lodge next but the person at reception said that she wasn't there either, that just leaves one….When we got to the last one, the Hoilday inn,

we finally got an answer! "Yes we do have somebody under the name 'Ziva David' staying here, she is in room 121 on the Third floor,"

"how many floors is there here?" Eilidh asked, "about 7," she replied, she pointed to the stairs, "you can get up to that floor by these stairs, the lift is broken down at

the moment," we nodded and set off up the stairs in search of room 121 and most importantly, Ziva. When we eventually got to the third floor, we went to the door of

room 121 and knocked softly but quickly on it, relief flooded our faces when we heard someone moving about inside and then we heard Ziva's voice, rather shakily and

hoarse though, say "who is it?" "Hey Ziva, its just me and Maddy, can we come in?" Eilidh asked, there was then the sound of a chain coming off from inside perhaps

and then she opened the door for us. We walked in and at first looked at all her furniture, it was all very Ziva like to be honest and it made us smile, but when we saw

the look on her face we immediately stopped…. "Ziva, what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked scared and very confused! "I was meant to have detention with you

remember? but you went missing," said Eilidh looking at her, she takes her hand, "what has happened?" "Well…." she started, breathing in and her breath shuddered

on the way out, "it is a long story but I will just summarise it: Saleem has a brother who has recently moved here, and he goes to your school."

"Are you sure that this is true?" Eilidh asked breaking the awkward silence between us all a little later, "yes I am sure, I recognised his second name ages ago but I

thought that they could not possibly be related to him but today when I was teaching his class 5th period, he walked up to me and gave me this map," she explained,

she got out a map that said '_welcome to Somaila' _at the top and it showed basically a map of Somaila. But around about the middle, there was something quite strange:

there was a fingerprint in blood and in the middle of it was the words written on neatly in ink with black marker '_you are here'_ me and Eilidh got what it meant then!

"I had to get out of that classroom or I was going to pass out, I needed some air…plus I needed to tell

the rest of the team what happened but I did not mean to leave the entire building so that must

have just been the shock," Ziva shrugged, "I didn't actually mind that you had forgotten about detention," said Eilidh grinning, she then turned serious again, "we just

wanted to know if you were okay…you disappeared rather mysteriously," "well I am sorry to tell you both this, but I do not know if I am okay," Ziva sighed, she faced

the wall and turned away from both of us, "I do not know….if I can face my past,"

me and Eilidh looked at each other worried, then there was a knock at the door, "that will be Tony, he said that he would come here to investigate," said Ziva and

opened the door. "Hey guys," said Tony said to us, we said hey back and then he turned to Ziva, "can I see it? The map I mean,""yeah, im kind of scared to be honest

Tony," Ziva said quietly, "awww don't be scared, your Ziva David so you can't be! do you want a hug?" Tony smiled, "it will be fine Ziva, honestly, im sure of it," "yes I

do hope so," Ziva replied, then she smiled too, "but I _do _actually need a hug," and Tony wasted no time in giving her one! Me and Eilidh were sitting there saying

awww and big grins on our faces the whole time that he hugged her…..

"what are you guys looking at?" Tony laughed, noticing us "nothing," we both quickly said, and instead started looking at the wall in front of them. We sat in a big circle

for a bit after that trying to work out what it means, "What was his brother's reaction when he gave you the map?" Tony asked Ziva, "Did he look like he wanted

revenge? or did he look normal, like he was pretending he didn't know anything about it, because _both _things we have to be worried about!" "It is hard to explain what

he looked like, he had a massive grin on his face that did not quite reach his eyes, the look on his face was almost…threatening but perfectly normal at the same time," Ziva explained, shivering with the memory.

I still was staring at the map as they were talking, it was all very strange indeed….. "How old is the boy?" Eilidh asked, getting curious, "about 16/17, he is in 5th

grade," Ziva answered, "I think you mean 5th year Ziva," Eilidh corrected her and Ziva sighed, I think the UK confused her as much as America.

Just then, there was another knock on the door, this time sounding urgent and loud! We all stared at each other, "Who is that?" I asked, "I do not know who that

could be, do you know Tony? " Ziva asked Tony, who only shook his head in reply…

Just in case it was something or someone dangerous, Ziva and Tony got out their guns, the knock turned into banging as if someone was trying to break in to the

room! "I think someone is trying to break in," Eilidh whispered, "I think your right," Tony said, shaking his head, "I mean, they could've just used the window though

like from that movie from 1971 where…"

"TONY! Now is not the time for your stupid movie quotes!" Ziva hissed at him, Tony shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry', Ziva then turned to us, she was so close to

me that i could feel her heart pounding...we could hear another pound coming from the door and we all saw that the door was being cracked open, "Tony, you were

right, they could've just used the window as this has just given us more time," she winked at him who tried not to laugh, "but the way that they try to kick down the

door….urgh it makes my heart beat like a tambourine!" that I could feel her heart pounding, "I advice you both to go and hide somewhere, this is _not _going to end

well…" she looked around and pointed, "there! Under the bed with all the books, they will hide you…." she paused as we all heard none of us had time to correct her

as the door finally gave way and me and Eilidh had to get to the bed as quickly as possible and hide, just in time we got there as all we could remember after that was

Tony and Ziva screaming in unison, something about federal agents and probably making them put their hands up to surrender as they had both had guns and then

the light went off and all you could hear was a bang in that darkness…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I lay under that bed for god knows _how_ long, scared and confused! I stared into the darkness still wondering what the hell had happened, the eerie silence was

daunting….. "Maddy?" Eilidh called, her voice seeming loud in the darkness, "Do you think that Tony and Ziva are okay?" I shrug, "well that's what I am wondering

to…." "I think that we should maybe get out from under this bed and look for them," Eilidh suggested, "but didn't Ziva tell us to stay here and not move?" I questioned,

I didn't want us to be in trouble at well! "not really, she just said that she _advised _us to stay here, not that we had to," Eilidh replied, she got up and out of the bed

and beckoned for me to come up too. I wasn't so sure, "I don't think that we should Eilidh…." "Yeah, we could get kidnapped and attacked and blah blah blah but isn't

it more important to go and find them?" Eilidh said, sighing, "yeah, we could get kidnapped and attacked and that's _exactly _why we should stay hidden," I explained

shaking my head, "it's too much of a risk," "Come on Maddy, we could be here forever and Tony and Ziva could be…" Eilidh gulped because she didn't want to say, I

suppose she did have a point, we would never know what had happened to them if we didn't look for them! I came out from under the bed and followed Eilidh into the

darkness, somehow_ still_ getting the feeling that this wasn't a good idea…. i used my phone as a flash light and we went around the room quietly searching for any

signs of their disappearance. The room looked just as we had left it though, the map still in the middle of the room giving me the shivers…. "That's odd, I thought

judging by the noise earlier that the whole place had blown up," Eilidh said, confused, "I thought that too," I agreed, we still looked around the room, "and it's scary

how silent it is…like someone is coming to get us," I froze, _maybe _that's what it is…someone barged in, had some fight with Tony and Ziva and took them somewhere

and now….they were coming to get us! my head felt hot and I felt like I was about to faint, "um Eilidh, maybe we should go back-"

Eilidh couldn't answer though because she barely had time to scream before some guy appeared and grabbed her, my phone shone its light in the guy's face and I

knew _immediately_ who it was! I saw the resemblance… "LET GO OF HER!" I screamed at the guy, not caring who he was but only caring that he had my best friend,

Eilidh wasn't weak though and was continually kicking him and punching him in hope that she could escape, I was about to launch myself at him as well in panic but

someone grabbed one of my arms…. "LET GO OF ME!" I now screamed at this person that was stopping me, not knowing who the hell this was but I was scared and

didn't know what else to say! "get back! it is for your own safety Maddy," _Ziva's voice…._"i can't let him get away Ziva! He's got Eilidh!" I shouted, pulling and trying to

get away from her strong grasp on me, I could see the guy smiling out of the corner of my eye in victory! "I _know _that you can not…but just listen to me, this is for your

own safety!" Ziva was trying to explain, but I was so full of emotional trauma that I ignored her…. "what does my own safety matter if Eilidh's safety is on the line?" I

screamed, "no one knows what he will do to her….that's my _best friend _Ziva and your telling me that I can't do anything about it? If this is because im too young then

its not…." "MADDY FOR GODS SAKE, JUST CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!" Ziva shouted, that woke me up out of my panic and I stopped thrashing about and faced

Ziva. "Now I know that you are upset and you want to go after him, that's what I would do, but what is that seriously going to achieve? He is much bigger than you

and I just had a fight with him already and he actually nearly beat me up," Ziva explained softly, she nearly got beaten up by a _16/17 year __old? _now that is shocking for

her! "Well, what do we do then?" I asked, looking behind me and noticing that both the guy and Eilidh were gone, I was trying not to cry…..

"I do not know but I will think of something," Ziva replied, she looked at me and saw the tears threatening to spill from my eyes, she stroked my cheek, "We _will _rescue

Eilidh, okay?" she said, looking right into my eyes, "Saleem's brother will not get away with what Saleem done!" Ziva seemed to have a crazed look in her eyes then, a

deadly look…."I will rescue Eilidh myself!" Ziva suddenly announced, that crazed look was still there, even _stronger _now! It looked quite scary actually, "that guy

deserves the wrath of Ziva David…he deserves it _hard!" _

I had to smile at that and also at her practically jumping at her weapon box in delight! She got out one of her knifes and pointed it at the sky, the sunlight from the

closed windows reflected off of the pointy tip of the blade and made it shine, almost making the darkness more bright….. "Okay, I am back and ready to stop!" Ziva

exclaimed grinning, "Ziva, it's 'I'm back and ready to go'" I sighed, laughing through my tears, "Oh whatever," Ziva rolled her eyes, she put all of the items in her

pocket, "Ziva, be careful," I warned her even though I knew that she probably _would _be having all those weapons with her, she smiled a little too evilly and was just

about to leave when I remembered something, "Ziva? Do you know where Tony is?" her eyes grew misty at the mention of his name, "I have no idea," she almost

whispered…..

**Btw YES! I HAVE FINALLY SORTED THE PROBLEM WITH MY PARAGRAPHS! xD it was my Microsoft word because I uploaded in print layout form, anyway we**

**might find out the killer in the next chapter but I think you all might know already ****who it is ;) oh and where Tony has went.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stayed by Ziva's side as we went to find Eilidh and the guy who had her captive because she said that it was not safe to wander off by myself and I wouldn't _dream _of

refusing now anyway! We looked around to see if we could see or hear any signs of them and eventually heard something between a wail and a cry coming from the

little kitchen room, I felt uneasy and sick just by hearing it… Ziva looked at me and said "are you okay?" I shrugged, "well, I'm as okay as I'll ever be I guess," we went

to the door and Ziva broke down it! She yelled as the guy threw her against the wall and she retaliated by punching him hard in the stomach, he groaned and then

just managed to punch her in the face, she winced and grit her teeth as her face that was still a tad swollen felt the force of the impact.

"We meet again…David," the guy says to her grinning! Ziva turned around and faced him, her expression cold (well, as cold as you can get with a swollen face) and

asked "where is Eilidh?""what right do I have to tell you that?" he smirked, Ziva got angry then and got her gun out and placed it on his forehead and the smile on his

face disappeared, "I will ask you again: WHERE IS EILIDH?" she demanded, the gun pressing, "and also I want to know where Tony is!" "you aren't actually gonna

shot me….are you?" he asked a little nervous,

Now it was Ziva's turn to smirk, "watch me." "Is that a yes?" he replied, "it is a….perhaps," Ziva answered, "if you do not tell me where they are…"

"I didn't want to kill all those people you know," he muttered quietly, Ziva stared at him, "what did you say?" she pulled his chin up so that his mouth was in line with

her, "nothing," he replied a little too quickly, he faced the fact that he was going to die though and said, "look, I am the killer that you are all looking for," Ziva sighed,

"I think that I have already worked that out, it is not that hard to guess that you had something to do with it," I had already worked that out as well and _that's _why I

was so worried about Eilidh, I still was though…..

"I had to forfill my quest for revenge by killing all those involved with the marines and Somaila because someone to do with that killed my brother," he said, his face

looked twisted as he said all that and I didn't know whether to be scared or not and neither did Ziva! "Your brother was a terrible man, and he made 6 months of my

life hell," Ziva whispered, her voice shaky, "well, maybe you _deserved _it!" the guy snapped coldly, I thought Ziva might shoot him then but she just looked like she was

about to cry, like she was remembering those 6 months… a lump formed in my throat and I tried to swallow but it wouldn't go down, I couldn't look at Ziva anymore,

couldn't look at the scene in front of me! Instead, I ran all the way back to the room that me and Ziva were in previously and stayed there.

I do not even remember how long I was there, or even what I was doing there, all I can remember is the joy in my face when Ziva returned…with Eilidh! We both

hugged each other and Ziva smiled at us both, "did you rescue her?" I asked Ziva, "yes indeed I did," Ziva replied, "lets just say I _harmed _the guy, with a paperclip…"

she winkedand me and Eilidh both grinned at her! "are you feeling alright? After you know…what he said," I asked Ziva quietly when Eilidh was looking at all of her

weapons, her grin a mile wide, "yes I am fine, I managed to hurt him so bad that he was begging for mercy!" Ziva laughed, Eilidh mustve seen it all as she looked at

Ziva in awe as she said all that and nodded eagerly. Ziva said that Palomth (yes we finally found out the guy's name, Palomth…. strange huh?) told her where Tony

was so we all followed her to another little room where Tony lay, unstrapping himself to what looked like a bomb, his forehead had beads of sweat dripping down it!

Ziva put her hand to her mouth in shock, "oh god…Tony what happened? Are you okay?" "I'm okay now I guess, but that stupid….lets just say _idiot…._somehow

managed to knock me out and then when I woke up, I found myself strapped to this," he pointed at all the wires that were attached to a metal box, "I turned it off

before it exploded," we all looked at each other, "where is he now Ziva?" Eilidh asked, "he could have more than one bomb installed,"

"he is still in the kitchen," Ziva answered, she looked around the room, "I do not think that there are any more bombs though, I could double check but I do not think

so,""ha! See I told you Palmoth was an idiot! His so called _dangerous _plan failed," Tony smirked, "he was just trying to be like his brother was," "I would not be so sure

Tony," Ziva warned, "he could still be dangerous! just because one of his plans failed, he could be developing another one," and she turned out to be right because

when we checked back at the kitchen expecting to see him lying there in an injured manner, he _wasn't there!_ "he has escaped," I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After that, we had to go back to normal life but had to try and search for him at the same time so Ziva insisted that we all had to wear these special earrings with an

ear piece hidden inside them so that we could get updates on the search (Mcgee invented it) but the only problem was that I haven't got my ears pierced yet…. "well,

the time has come earlier than I was expecting!" Eilidh chuckled, I sighed and Ziva looked at Eilidh, "what do you mean?" "well, when Maddy turns 16, I was going to

drag her in to Claires to get her ears pierced, " Eilidh explained grinning, "Who is Claire and why does she pierce peoples ears?" Ziva asked looking confused, me and

Eilidh both laughed, "No Ziva…Claires is the name of the shop," "ah," Ziva said slowly nodding her head. Eilidh glanced at me again grinning , "we will have to drag her

in Ziva, look shes scared!" "no I'm not!" I exclaimed, "I just well…don't like the look of the stuff they use and…" Ziva and Eilidh just looked at each other and I heard

Ziva whisper to Eilidh that 'she would take care of it' and I raised my eyebrows questioningly as Ziva smiled and said, "Maddy, It is I who will take you in to this Claires

shop to get your ears pierced," "what if I try to run away?" I half joked but half meant it, I sometimes want to do stuff and then I don't want to do it at the last minute!

"do not worry about that, I will make _sure _that you do not do anything of the sort," she replied and winked at Eilidh, Eilidh and Ziva obviously had some sort of secret

plan going on….. We agreed that I would meet Ziva and Eilidh in the town on Sunday at 2 and Ziva would take/drag me in to the Claires shop, I usually go into town

with Eilidh on a Sunday so it didn't matter really! anyway the next day, when my dad dropped me off in the town, I looked around for them but I could not find them

anywhere! "_that's odd…they said_ _that they would be here," _I thought to myself confused, then Eilidh texted me to say that she would be a little bit late because the

traffic was really bad where she stays so I was a bit more updated now, but where was Ziva?

Maybe she would be a little late too….i sat on the seat which is in the middle of the mall waiting for them to turn up. A minute or so later, I thought I saw someone

lurking behind the plastic horse and arcade game which was in the corner, it looked like just a dark shadow at first, maybe of someone standing in the distance….but

when I saw the outline of her long brown curly hair and then her beady brown eyes were staring at some guy who was in the bag store! "Ziva, what the hell are you

doing?" I asked her, she turned around and faced her eyes on me, "I am spying on that guy…he looks a bit dodgy," "why?" I asked, still confused, "I do not know, I

just feel the need to spy on him y'know," Ziva merely shrugged and didn't let me reply as he went off in the direction of the north exit door and she followed him much

to my dismay, "ZIVA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK!" I yelled but she ran off so fast that I couldn't even see her anymore! "_and that's when the ninja skills kick_

_in_…." I thought to myself sighing, but at least it would put her off getting my ears pierced! Just then, Eilidh appeared, "sorry I was late, the traffic was right up to the

end of the street," she said sounding annoyed, "anyway I'm here now," she looked behind me, "so I see that you haven't found Ziva yet?" "well I have, but she ran off

because she was spying on this guy…said that he looked 'dodgy'," I explained, "has she just forgotten about our plan or something?" Eilidh sighed, she looked at her

watch, I shrugged, "possibly," then suddenly, both our phones went off and they were from the same number….._Zivas!_

"Hey Ziva….WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Eilidh exclaimed down the phone, obviously more eager to do this than me, "I do not actually know, I am in some park," Ziva's

voice came through Eilidhs phone, "where did the guy go?" I asked, "he ran off in the direction of the bridge and ran up the hill next to it so I chased him but then he

disappeared," Ziva explained. "Ah," answered Eilidh, "can you come back now? We really need to get to Claires!" I sighed, she wasn't gonna let this go was she? "he

is nowhere to be seen now so I think I can," said Ziva, sighing as well for her own reasons, "can you come and get me though? because I am lost," we said yes and

we walked to the park and we found her sitting on one of the swings. "I nearly had him!" she exclaimed, clearly agitated and she then looked at me, "oh yes I had

nearly forgotten, off to Claires we go!" Eilidh grinned as she grabbed both of my arms this time and began to drag me from the park and down the hill much to my

protests, she paused to look out at the river which was at the bottom of the hill and Eilidh joked, "if there's any trouble with her Ziva, your welcome to just throw her in

there!" I glared at Eilidh and Ziva just laughed, "I am sure that we will not have any problems…right Maddy?" I sighed and gave a little nod, well I wasn't gonna have

any say in this was i? She continued to drag me right down the town and her grip on me was actually so tight it was hurting my arms by the time we got to Claires!

"can you let go now Ziva? I promise I won't run away," I pleaded but she still kept my grip on me, "I am sorry but I cannot afford to risk that," Ziva smiled and I

groaned as she went to the nearest woman still with me attached to her and asked for someone to 'pierce my ears' and 'preferably Claire if she is in today ' I tried not

to laugh when the woman said that there was no one called Claire that works in the shop, but grew nervous again when she got someone. I was instructed to sit in a

chair in the corner and wait till they came with a machine, "oh my god, they have a _machine?_" I exclaimed at Ziva, who only shrugged and said, "it will not be that bad,"

"how do you know that? when did you get your ears pierced?" "when I was little and I pierced them myself….with some sort of lethal weapon probably," she replied, "I

could've guessed that," I laughed. Then suddenly this guy appeared with some sort of machine that looked like a gun, I held my breath as it came towards me slowly

and I was worried, Ziva strangely looked worried too as she kept looking to the man then the machine gun thing and then back to the man with a suspicious face! So

much so that the guy began to notice too…. "is there something wrong madam? I can assure you that she will be perfectly fine," he said to her, "what type of…_machine_

is that?" she asked, "oh, it is like a gun but it isn't if you know what I mean," he shrugged and got back to his work, Ziva still didn't look sure and then we finally both

got it…. The guy looked familiar, so familiar that it was scary to Saleem's brother that tried to kill us all and then went missing. Something,two things actually,were now

lodged into both my ears and it did not feel right, they felt cold and smooth and _dangerous_….and then something clicked and I took one last look at the guy's face then I

_realised _exactly who it was! I looked at Ziva who had that look in her eyes that simply said '_run.'_

**_And if you lot didn't get it, then basically the guy that Ziva was chasing is the same guy who is in the shop...so its him! xD_**

**_big__ finale coming up soon and its gonna be a good one :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

So I ran, Eilidh was outside Claires so she started running too! I looked behind me but I couldn't see Ziva, I began to worry but then I realised that she must be kicking

Palomth's butt or something so I just continued to run. I didn't exactly know where I was going so I just ended up on that hill at that park out of breath and suddenly

really dizzy, I clutched a tree for support and black dots began to block my vision and my head was throbbing and I somehow didn't think that this was just because I

was out of breath anymore…. I lay down on the grass and tried to take my mind off it by counting the number of clouds in the sky (there was actually 8) but it became

difficult to breathe so I tried to concentrate on my breaths instead. Suddenly, a blur of long brown hair came out of nowhere and I called to her in panic. "oh my god…

the bullets are still lodged in your ear," she whispered looking at both my ears, she noticed me looking at her in alarm, "just stay calm okay? I will get them out," so I did what she said and she played about with my ears trying to figure out some way to get them out, my heart was beating at 100 miles per hour because I knew that I

could die at any minute, any second….Ziva also knew this and started telling me a funny story about when she got lost of the way to NCIS on her first day there and it

made me laugh but I was still worried.

Within those shuddering, painful minutes, she managed to get them out of my ears and I thanked her, still shaking! Eilidh then came and sat beside us, fiddling with

her bracelet on her arm as Ziva told us what The update was, "the man was him…Palomth, I managed to knock him out finally but I am worried about what he said to

me," "what did he say to you Ziva?" Eilidh asked, Ziva looked at both of us and then said in A quiet voice, "he said this: _This is not the end Ziva David…the next time I _

_see you, I will make your life hell or maybe just kill you, whatever I prefer….but you will see me very soon," _me and Eilidh looked at each

Other, "oh my god…" I muttered, "How soon exactly?" Eilidh asked, Ziva shrugged, "I do not know but he made it pretty clear that he is going to get me!" she

nervously laughed and then fixated her gaze on a building In the distance and stayed there, "I honestly do not know how much fight I have left in me," Eilidh went

over to her and hugged her, "come on Zizi, you can do anything you know, I believe in you," I went and joined In the hug and told her the same because we really did

believe in her and we knew that it wasn't like her at all to be this way! Hell, if she was still the season 3 Ziva, this guy would already be long gone by now!

"I do not like being called Zizi," Ziva chuckled, "but I will let you both away with it this time….thank you," We all stayed together on that hill for a while it seems, time was going by so slowly….

When suddenly, Ziva's eyes went wide and she said that there was a figure coming towards us from the distance that looked familiar! "_Palomth." _She breathed and

simply by hearing that name, me and Eilidh Both knew that we had to hide as some serious _crap _was about to go down….But all didn't go according to plan at all! We

both thought that Ziva would maybe fight him for a bit and have a confrontation, then possibly Stop him in his tracks because we had given her a much needed pep

talk! But no, even though her hand was shaking like hell as she retrieved the gun from her pocket, and posited it in the air first and then at him,

The old Ziva was back….even though it might get her into trouble. Me and Eilidh couldn't help grinning as she took one scary/angry look at him that said '_this is it, you _

_are going down Palomth'_ and she pulled the trigger, then there was a massive bang and Palomth fell down dead on the ground, his head in his hands….Ziva's look was

gone then and replaced by shock and so was mine as we realised what she has done, what she has ruined: _her cover_! Even though she could do that if she wanted to

and was probably the best thing to do in NCIS or Mossad, it would not be aloud here and now _everyone _will find out who she is before its too late. "Why did I have to

do that?" Ziva muttered to herself and started cursing in Hebrew or Arabic or whatever language it was, Eilidh was still delighted though and started clapping and

screaming 'yay!' over and over again! "Eilidh, do not be pleased, I have done something bad," she explained and she could not even look at any of us in the eye,

"what do you mean? Wasn't that the best thing to do?" Eilidh asked, "Well yes, usually, but not here and now my cover has been broken off before it was

Meant to, I am in _big _trouble…." She continued, sighing. "It's blown off," Eilidh corrected, "maybe it's not that bad?" Well, that turned out to be a pointless comment as

Ziva muttered something about 'not being able to take this anymore' and ran off, Despite us calling after her repeating and not giving up until she was a rather blurry

dot in the distance, almost unrecognisable anymore….we were unable to stop her and she was unable to stop herself. We did not get any word from her after that,

she didn't even come to school anymore, well she couldn't, so we had yet another RE teacher as a replacement and she was horrible!

"Hello, I am Mrs Cuthbert and I will be your new replacement until your original RE teacher comes back," said the woman on a wet Wednesday afternoon, who had

super tight glasses and bright orange tights and a red and purple dress that looked just wrong on her big frame, "what happened to Miss David?" one of my

classmates said, I held my breath, this will be the first time I will have heard about her since Sunday and me and Eilidh have been worried sick about her after the

state she was in and she would not reply to any of our calls or texts, "Well, I would rather not discuss with you lot what happened but very well, Miss David has turned

out not to be a teacher, but a _poser _teacher who turned out to be actually a field agent from some agency which I can't remember the name of, CSI or something?

Anyway, she has brought everyone and this school shame so I would rather not talk about the stupid woman," I seriously wanted to punch her then! first for giving

out important information which could have still be kept safe and secondly, for treating her like dirt by saying she brought the school shame (what sort of shame is

that? shooting a horrible man? she had to didn't she?) and for calling her a stupid woman because this woman was the perfect _example _of stupid, with her stupid

tights, stupid dress, stupid glasses, stupid name… "Maddy!" She suddenly shouted my name and I looked up, "are you listening to me or not?"

"Yes Mrs," I muttered, sighing. When she started talking about something else, I do not even remember what she was even talking about, I secretly rolled my eyes

and hoped that this period would end soon…I never wanted to come back to RE again until at least the teacher before Ziva took over came back, but also because now

the room still had Ziva's essence about it! There was a painting of the star of David next to the board and an Iraseli flag still sitting on the desk, also there was a

picture in a golden frame of her sitting on a bench with Tony and she was resting her head on his knee, it was the first time i noticed it and it made me smile for a

minute….Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and Mrs stupid Cuthbert went and answered it, the figure standing at the door rather helplessly with a brown box

was indeed _Ziva! _The class all looked at her and started whispering to each other, I just stared at her and didn't look away even when Mrs Cuthbert immediately

reacted, "what do _you _want Miss David? Coming to shoot another one of your pupils?" Most of the class tittered and I just wanted to tell Mrs Cuthbert to shut her gob,

"I was just coming to collect my stuff," Ziva explained, "unless that is a problem?" "well it might be, seeing as you are supposed to be banned from school grounds…"

Mrs Cuthbert began and was about to continue when I said, "shut up!" "what did you say Missus?" she asked, getting all up in my face but I honestly didn't care, "just

shut up alright? Miss David might've actually been a field agent and shot one of the pupils here, but actually the boy was the brother of a terrorist and wanted to kill

her, and me, and another pupil at this school! So before you go saying that she was completely in the wrong well she wasn't! that boy could've tried to kill more of us,"

I was shouting now but again I didn't care, Ziva was giving me that look that said I shouldn't have said all that but I still think I should've, "So you think that a field

agent who might also be an assassin wasn't completely in the wrong?" Mrs Cuthbert laughed coldly (how did she even know that, i thought to myself) "well _you _have a

lot to learn girl! watch out, she might try and kill you!" "Miss David saved me for your information," I said firmly , Mrs Cuthbert just told me to go outside and 'calm

down' but I did more than that! I ran out the class and down the corridor without looking back, I didn't realise that someone might be following me… "Thank you," said

the person and I turned around, it was Ziva, "for proving my point, I thought that I was completely in the wrong as well but I actually am not, I saved a lot of people by

killing just one," "exactly," I smiled, glad to have done something for my idol, " so where are you gonna go now?" Ziva looked a bit sad for a moment and then she said, "back to America with the rest of them, I cannot stay here Maddy but I never was anyway," "oh," I said quietly, feeling sad too because she would have to leave and I would never see her again, even though I knew this day would come! Eilidh suddenly came down

the corridor with some books, obviously for a message and came running up to us. "Ziva! Where have you been?" Eilidh exclaimed, "I have been on the run, well sort

of, and I cannot stay here so I am going back to America…" Ziva explained, "I was not staying here anyway but I will…miss you both," Me and Eilidh looked at each

other, _this is it. We would have to part with her._ Tears suddenly started forming in my eyes and Ziva saw and hugged me and also Eilidh, we stayed there for ages, both

Eilidh and Ziva both getting teary eyed, "Well, we had some good times," Eilidh admitted and we all laughed remembering them, "yes we did," Ziva replied, she

suddenly let us both go and faced us, "Before I go, I want you guys both to know something," "what is it Zizi?" we both asked her and she smiled at that nickname, "If

someone ever tries to mess with either one of you or you just want some advice…._call me,"_

**_well thats it finished xD hope you enjoyed it :)_**


End file.
